The Sponge's New Groove (StrongDrew321 Version)
StrongDrew321's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast: Kuzco (Human) - SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song Guy - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) 1st Guard - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) Old Man - Roddy (Flushed Away) Man for Bride Choosing - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) Brides - Sandy Cheeks, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Karen Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants), and Jessie (Toy Story) Pacha - Sherman (Mr.Peabody and Sherman) 2nd Guard - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) Yzma - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) Kronk - Himself Peasant Near Yzma - Max (A Goofy Movie) Annoucer for Pacha - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) Kuzco (Lama) - Mushu (Mulan) Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Himself Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Himself Chicha - Penny Peterson (Mr.Peabody and Sherman) Chaca - Herself Tipo - Himself Bucky the Squirrel - Wonderbot (Robots) Jaguars - Foosas (Madagascar) Crocodiles - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) Bees - Flying Bugs (A Bug's Life) Bird Bingo - Blu (Rio) Waiteress - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) Man Giving Thumbs Up - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) Chef - Bigweld (Robots) Birthday Singers - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) Lamas - Dragons 2 Men at Checkboard - Rodney and Fender (Robots) Woman with Pinata - Dory (Finding Nemo) Children with Pinata - Nemo and His School Friends (Finding Nemo) Guards - Customers (SpongeBob SquarePants) Guard in Warthog Form - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Guard in Lizard Form - Pascal (Tangled) Guard in Ostrich Form - Jake (Free Birds) Guard in Gorilla Form - King Louie (The Jungle Book) Guard in Octopus Form - Luca (Shark Tale) Guard in Cow Form - Maggie (Home On The Range) Kuzco (Turtle) - Squirtle (Pokemon) Kuzco (Bird) - Archimedes (The Sword and the Stone) Kuzco (Whale) - Whale (Finding Nemo) Yzma (Kitten) - Oliver (Oliver and Company) 3rd Guard - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) Bouncing Owner - Rama (The Jungle Book) Scene Index: The Sponge's New Groove Part 1 - Opening / "Perfect World" The Sponge's New Groove Part 2 - Sherman's Arrival / The Sponge's Advisor The Sponge's New Groove Part 3 - Spongetopia The Sponge's New Groove Part 4 - Ursula's Revenge The Sponge's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner The Sponge's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job The Sponge's New Groove Part 7 - Sherman Returns Home The Sponge's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Dragon The Sponge's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle /Sherman to the Rescue The Sponge's New Groove Part 10 - The Transitation of Power The Sponge's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge The Sponge's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Persuit The Sponge's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut (Part 1) The Sponge's New Groove Part 14 - Mudka's Meat Hut (Part 2) The Sponge's New Groove Part 15 - A Dragon Alone / Friends, Finally The Sponge's New Groove Part 16 - Playtime at Sherman's House The Sponge's New Groove Part 17 - The Chase The Sponge's New Groove Part 18 - Ursula Comforts SpongeBob/Mushu The Sponge's New Groove Part 19 - A Mix Up of Vials The Sponge's New Groove Part 20 - Ursula's Cat Form The Sponge's New Groove Part 21 - A Whole New Groove The Sponge's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 1; My Funny Friend and Me) The Sponge's New Groove Part 23 - End Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:Strongdrew941